


California Dreaming

by misskyeyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #flashback, #fluff, #plum!headcanon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskyeyes/pseuds/misskyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata pre-durante CACW.</p><p>Bucky non sa perché sta rientrando nel suo piccolo, anonimo appartamento con un sacchetto di prugne stretto tra le mani, <i>davvero</i>, non ne ha la più pallida idea. Però sa che gli piacciono, le prugne. Hanno un buon profumo, un sapore gradevole e gli ricordano un’immagine sgualcita di sole e cielo azzurro.</p><p>Dopo tanto freddo, un po’ di <i>sole</i> è tutto quello che gli serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Steve / Bucky  
>  **Avvertimenti:** ambientata pre-durante CW e a tutti gli effetti ho quasi riportato una scena del film per cui SPOILER! anche se, _oddei_ , si sta solo parlando di prugne.  
>  **Note:** \- ciao, sono ancora io. Quella che non scriveva una mazza di _gnente_ da mesi (do you remember?) e che adesso posta due volte in una settimana. Sort of. Che posso dire, credevo di essere in blocco e poi CACW happened. Bucky Barnes happened. _La scena del mercato happened_ ed era davvero troppo semplice e poco doloroso limitarmi al “WTF, sei un pluriomicida super ricercato da circa chiunque nel mondo e VAI IN GIRO A COMPRARE LA FRUTTA?”, per cui ho dovuto ~~mettermi a fare ricerche nell’internet ad ore improbe sull’istruzione superiore a Brooklyn negli anni 30-40~~ crearmi un headcanon sul  perché proprio le prugne e donarlo al mondo.  
> \- allora, figlioli, parliamoci chiaro. Nella mia testa questa è nata, cresciuta e germogliata come una Stucky con tutti i crismi e le implicazioni romantiche del caso. Ciò detto, date le circostanze, è tutto parecchio fluffangst e molto poco esplicito, ergo se a voi aggrada vederla come una semplice bromance, I’m fine with that, ma /ve ne prego/ se volete perorare la causa della ‘ _classica amicizia tra maschi_ ’ con me, fatevi un favore e tacete perché tanto è tutto fiato sprecato.  
> \- sì, l’altra volta ho scritto WinterWidow e sì di nuovo, stavolta scrivo Stucky. Hello, multishipping, my old friend.  
> \- titolo @ l’omonima canzone (di cui ricordo anche una versione italiana piuttosto agghiacciante).

La loro non era una scuola da ragazzi _per bene_. Quelle stavano al di là del fiume, sull’isola.

Abraham Sanders viveva con la madre a meno di un isolato dal ponte e nonostante fosse poco meno pezzente di loro - e comunque sempre sulla riva sbagliata dell’East River -, si atteggiava come _quelli di Manhattan_ , sentendosi in dovere di guardare tutti dall’alto in basso soltanto perché portava abiti su misura e la sua retta era parzialmente coperta da una borsa di studio per meriti atletici. Il minimo per uno che faceva del saper menare le mani il suo unico vanto.

\- Avete sentito? –

I suoi _one-man-show_ nel cortile sul retro registravano sempre il tutto esaurito. Risate sguaiate, insulti e qualcuno sputava anche per terra, tanto per divertirsi. Il solito capannello di ragazzi in piedi attorno ad un ring improvvisato, con tanta polvere negli occhi e il disgraziato di turno che le prendeva di santa ragione. A Bucky toccava sempre il compito più ingrato: sfilare le mani infreddolite dalle tasche del vecchio cappotto, far valere la sua stazza – non particolarmente robusto, ma una spanna più alto di tanti altri lì in mezzo – e picchiare qualche pugno qui o là per interrompere quello spettacolo vergognoso.

\- P _rugnasecca_ Rogers vuol fare il soldatino. –

\- _Merda_ …! –

Lo stesso Rogers che all’epoca era un quindicenne asmatico di quaranta chili per meno di un metro e settanta, con le ossa fragili e la fastidiosa abitudine di far incazzare quelli – _e non erano pochi_ \- più grossi di lui. Disgraziatamente per Bucky, il suo migliore amico. Il suo Stevie. Per questo quella volta, come tante altre, si era buttato dritto _nel mezzo_ , a testa bassa ed aveva mandato col culo per terra Sanders e un paio dei suoi stupidi amici che battevano le mani incitandolo a picchiare più forte. Le aveva anche prese, _tante_ , mentre si piegava sulle microscopiche spalle di Steve e lo spingeva lontano dalla mischia, al sicuro. Uno dell’ultimo anno gli aveva gonfiato lo zigomo e fatto saltare due bottoni della camicia, ma a James davvero non importava. A lui bastava vedere il broncio sul viso miracolosamente incolume del suo unico compagno di malefatte, mentre questo si lamentava – _non c’era bisogno che tu intervenissi, Buck, li avevo in pugno!_ – lungo la strada di casa e gli stava decisamente bene così.

 

 

\- Che razza di nomignolo sarebbe ‘prugna secca’? –

Sua madre gli aveva tirato una lavata di capo da primato storico e rifilato un altro scappellotto per buona misura, prima di mandarlo a preparare il solito letto di recupero per gli ospiti. E Bucky obbediva, alla sua maniera. Stendeva semplicemente il suo materasso logoro sul pavimento del salotto e insisteva perché fosse Steve a dormire sul divano, dove freddo e polvere avrebbero dato un po’ di tregua ai suoi polmoni indeboliti. Lui scuoteva la testa bionda – _non è necessario, davvero_ – e provava ad opporre resistenza, invano, per quel minuto e mezzo che sarebbe servito a James per buttarcelo di peso. Così, _tutte le volte_. E poi stavano svegli fino a notte fonda, a dire stupidate e fare progetti.

\- Non lo so. Forse non gli piacciono…? Le prugne? –

\- _Stronzate_. –

A quel punto Steve si indignava e allungava il collo abbastanza per guardarlo in faccia e sibilare ‘ _linguaggio_ ’ e James, sdraiato accanto a lui, rideva fino a farsi dolere lo stomaco. A suo modesto parere lo erano, stronzate, _sul serio_ e le prugne comunque gli piacevano. Anche quelle secche. Gli ricordavano il sole della California – e il sole della California gli ricordava il sorriso di Steve, ma questo era un segreto -, anche se non l’aveva mai visto, se non disegnato su qualche chiassoso manifesto pubblicitario. E poi sua madre ci faceva il cobbler* più buono di tutto lo stato di New York, _perdio_. Insultare qualcuno con un soprannome del genere non aveva senso, era degno di quel _coglione tronfio_ di Sanders. Gli avrebbe spaccato il naso, una volta o l’altra, per una questione di principio e per Stevie, più di tutto.

 

Da quel giorno in poi, Bucky aveva preso l’abitudine di infilare _due_ pezzi di dolce alle prugne nel suo contenitore del pranzo. Lui e Steve lo mangiavano insieme, seduti sul tetto con le gambe a penzoloni, prendendosi una silenziosa rivincita su Abraham e gli altri _mentecatti_ costretti a sorbirsi l’orrido stufato della mensa, diversi piani più sotto.

Il profumo di frutta e burro fuso impregnava le loro mani e i vestiti per ore, _dopo_. 

 

 

***

 

 

La sua prima volta al mercato rionale è _complicata_.

Non tanto per la lingua, si sorprende a parlare rumeno come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita. E’ più una questione di abituarsi alla _gente_ , perché agli abitanti di Bucarest sembra davvero non fregare un accidente del Soldato d’Inverno, se non altro perché non hanno la _minima_ percezione di lui o del suo potenziale distruttivo, e gli camminano addosso come se niente fosse. Qualcuno gli pesta i piedi. _Assurdo_. Si ritrova perfino a biascicare un timidissimo ‘ _scusi_ ’ all’indirizzo d’una vecchina minuscola ma coriacea - impegnata a vomitargli contro una sfilza di oscenità onestamente irripetibili - quando arriva davanti al banco della frutta e rimane fermo a guardare la merce esposta con occhi smarriti.

L’ultima volta che ne ha visto uno, crede di ricordarlo abbastanza bene, è stato letteralmente _in un altro secolo_. Di certo c’era meno scelta, meno soldi e le persone intorno a lui parlavano in modo diverso, ma sembravano comunque tempi più facili. Non c’era la guerra, allora. Solo stupide rappresaglie da ragazzini e lenzuola bucate su vecchi materassi.

 

Bucky non sa perché sta rientrando nel suo piccolo, anonimo appartamento con un sacchetto di prugne stretto tra le mani, _davvero_ , non ne ha la più pallida idea. Però sa che gli piacciono, le prugne. Hanno un buon profumo, un sapore gradevole e gli ricordano un’immagine sgualcita di sole e cielo azzurro.

 

Dopo tanto freddo, un po’ di _sole_ è tutto quello che gli serve.

**Author's Note:**

> *Stando al sapere dell’internet /sì, ho fatto ricerche anche su questo/ il cobbler è un tipico dolce americano che consiste sostanzialmente di uno strato di frolla steso sopra tante prugne tagliate a fettine. ~~Non so se lo si cucinasse anche negli anni ’30 –’40, ma fingiamo che sì. Shhh.~~


End file.
